Many users of mobile phones (or other mobile devices with a connection to cellular networks) use them for listening to content, such as music in the form of audio files stored on the mobile phone, or listening to streamed audio broadcasted from radio stations via the cellular network. In order to isolate environmental noises, most of the users use large headphones, which cover the entire auricle of each ear. This may cause safety problems, since the user cannot hear sounds that should increase his level of caution, such as approaching vehicles (if he walks on the sidewalk) or an approaching dog which may attack him while jogging in a park.
Some of the existing headphones have a built in microphone, which can be activated when the user wishes to be exposed to environmental noise by simultaneously disabling the audio channel of the cellphone. However, this requires the user's intension and active operation, which are not always possible while he is walking or jogging.
In addition, while being audibly isolated from the environment, the user sometimes interacts with his mobile device. This interaction decreases his awareness to the environment even more.
It is therefore desired to provide a sound alert to the user, that increases his awareness regarding risks or entities of interest in his vicinity.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and system for providing sound alerts to a user that increase his awareness regarding risks or in his vicinity.
It is another additional object of the present invention to provide a method and system for providing selectively filtering sounds of the environment, which are relevant to his location and context.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.